


we're gonna live like a flower, we'll be ourselves

by nightescapade (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Jongin is whipped, Kyungsoo is preggo, M/M, Mentions of Crossdressing, Mpreg AU, Sehun is their eldest son, domestic AU, family au, i just hope you'd love this dear friend, more surprises!, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12534180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightescapade
Summary: Kyungsoo insists that he's carrying a baby girl this time. He watches Gashina performances too much that he has already named the baby inside his belly--Sunmi and Jongin is his whipped husband who can't say no to him.





	we're gonna live like a flower, we'll be ourselves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jongdaesang (d10smessi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d10smessi/gifts).



> to ms. yel, after 98765432123456 years i'm done with my late gift fic for you! im sorry if you spot some inconsistencies bc im too sleepy to edit it for now. hopefully there aren't any. i hope you'd enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it for you. i wish this will make you happy and that it will complete your day despite my ugly writing. i have two more fics for you. just wait for another 9865432123456789 years before i post them lol have fun!

Kyungsoo stirs the melted strawberry ice cream in the blue tub he's holding while his eyes are glued at the television screen. He's watching another movie again, when in fact, he's already on his fourth movie for the day. More so, he still plans to watch another one after the current one and his tongue still asks for something he couldn't pinpoint what is, but not until one of the characters in the movie shoots a chunk of pineapple in his mouth while his girlfriend feasts on salted popcorn that Kyungsoo suddenly craves for his own chunks of pineapple and strangely, tomato sauce. A weird combination.

Whining a little and putting down his tub of melted ice cream on the center table, he reaches to his inner thigh first to rub the itchy part on his skin, his baby pink lacy dress rides up, showing more of his fair smooth skin. For a guy, he's not hairy at all.

"Damn mosquitoes, now my skin is itchy," he rubs the bitten part a little so as not to scratch it further. He loves his skin so much that he has taken care of it very well for him to have blemished free skin. Besides, he loves how his husband would always kiss his body on random parts, worshipping him as if he's the male version of Aphrodite for his soft, smooth and pinkish skin. He takes pride of it that he won't let any scratch or wound ruin his perfect skin.

While the movie is paused, Kyungsoo fumbles on his phone to text his husband to buy him pineapple chunks and tomato sauce. But before he could finish typing on his phone, the vibration and his ringtone of Jongin's deep recorded voice saying, "Handsome Daddy is calling his baby" slice the silence in the room. Kyungsoo swipes the screen to accept the call.

"What?" Is his slightly cold greeting. He stands up and treads towards the bedroom.

"I got the box you asked me to pick up. What's even inside this box, honey? Your mom won't even tell me what's inside."

"Just nothing. Just some bunch of video tapes and scrapbooks I made during high school. Why so curious?"

"Oh, I thought they were sex toys." His tone drips with disappointment, but Kyungsoo just laughs about it. "You can't blame me, Soo. The box is strange. Your mom won't tell me what's inside so I'd expect there were sex toys."

"Why would I use sex toys when I'm four months pregnant with your second child?" Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

"Horny?"

"Just buy me pineapple chunks, jagi and tomato sauce. Oh, wait. Not tomato sauce, I want butter and sweet potato too." Kyungsoo doesn't know where the thought of sweet potato and butter came from but the sound of it makes him drool. At least he was able to stir the conversation away from sex.

"Okay. I'm picking up Sehun. I'm hanging up, Soo."

"Drive carefully, Jongin."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too."

After the call, Kyungsoo goes back to his movie. He also can't wait to get his hands on the box he asked his mom to pack for him.

 

-

 

Jongin steps inside their house after a forty five minute drive from Sehun's school. Soon as his foot lands on the tiled floor, the melody of Sunmi's Gashina greets their eyes and the father and son exchange glances.

Sehun shrugs. "Daddy Soo loves that song. Too much."

Jongin won't deny that. Even in sleep Kyungsoo would hum to that song, in the shower, doing nothing, it's Kyungsoo's default hymn every single day. Not that Jongin complains because he loves his husband's deep and velvety voice.

With the box and the plastic bag of Kyungsoo's chunked pineapples, butter and sweet potato, he finds Kyungsoo on the couch in his favorite baby pink dress, holding a phone and singing Gashina.

Seven years old Sehun climbs up beside Kyungsoo and takes a peek on what Kyungsoo is looking at in his phone.

Jongin, meanwhile, brings the plastic bag in the kitchen, but left the box Kyungsoo is excited to get his hands to on the coffee table.

"Daddy Soo, you're watching that video every day." Sehun complains while rummaging through his things inside his Iron Man backpack.

"It's because I want your baby sister to look like Sunmi." Kyungsoo answers while still humming and singing to Gashina.

Little Sehun just scratches his head in confusion. "Okay. I don't get why baby sister will look like that girl, but Daddy look I got 10 in spelling and Ms. Lee gave me a pouch of candies."

Kyungsoo puts down his phone and turns to their son. His heart smile appears as he looks at the candies and ruffles Sehun's hair.

"Did you tell Daddy Nini about it? You got a lot from him more than me. Sleepiness, hobby of reading books, sleeping..." Kyungsoo pouts when he realizes he just repeated what he said. "What else..." He pokes his lips with his forefinger as he thinks. Too bad he can't think of anything anymore.

Sehun laughs at him and dunks a strawberry candy in his mouth instead before hugging Kyungsoo. "Daddy Soo is really funny."

Kyungsoo gathers him around his arms and kisses his head. "But I always do pray you'll get your Daddy Ni's long limbs unlike my short chubby self."

"I love your short chubby self." Jongin appears and drops right next to Kyungsoo with a bowl of sliced sweet potatoes and pineapple chunks in separate compartments of the boat shaped bowl.

"Daddy Ni! We're just talking about my perfect score in spelling then Daddy Soo said he prays that I'll get your long limbs!" Sehun says without a pause, but with an adorable giggle that has Kyungsoo rubbing their son's tummy and pinching his cheek.

When Kyungsoo turns to Jongin, the smile on his face disappears when his husband takes two chunks of pineapple in his mouth. In retaliation, Kyungsoo smacks Jongin's bicep hard and pinches it, making his spouse yelp in pain.

"That's mine, Jongin!" He protests, and a minute later, he retrieves the bowl of fruits from Jongin's hands and daintily forks a chunk of pineapple and shoves it inside his mouth. The juice drips on the side of his lips, but he wipes them up as soon as it falls.

"It's miracle you're home early." He tells his husband who usually comes home at 8 P.M. except that day for some unknown reason Jongin hasn't told him yet. "Why so early?"

"Jongdae doesn't have anything for me to do."

"I hope he does that everyday," Kyungsoo mumbles silently, before frowning at his bowl of cut fruits. "Jongin, where is my butter?"

"What would you do to the butter though?"

"Gonna spread it on the pineapples and sweet potatoes."

Kyungsoo raises a brow when Jongin gives him a stink eye. He already knows his husband is judging his cravings again like how one time Kyungsoo dipped his sliced apples in ketchup, that started their small argument that happened a month ago.

Pouting, when Kyungsoo knows Jongin won't be able to resist him, he pleads, "Get the butter cream, jagiya."

Whipped, Jongin sighs, but to Kyungsoo's surprise, his husband grabs the remote and turns on the T.V. "Get it yourself."

Not wanting to lose from his husband's antics, Kyungsoo uses his ace card which his aegyo power that nobody sees that much except Jongin. To start his aegyo attack, he grabs his husband's arm and squeezes it with both hands. "Oh Daddy is so big, baby Soo and baby Sunmi wants butter, so can you please get it for us?" Slowly, he traces his forefinger over the curve of Jongin's arm, then pouts at him.

Seeing Jongin freeze from his hold and from his aegyo that he abuses to use whenever he needs something from his husband, a discreet smirk curves the corner of his lips. He doesn't also miss the hitch in Jongin's breath when he flutters his big eyes innocently.

"You're a monster, Soo." Jongin gets up to get the butter which has Kyungsoo crossing his arms across his chest and smiling.

"Daddy, what are these black boxes? Why do they have wheels in the middle?" Sehun interrupts, gaining the couple's attention.

"Honey, put those back." Kyungsoo orders their son who pouts at them in return. Sehun is on the floor with the rectangular green box where the video tapes and scrapbooks are kept.

"Daddy, I just want to know what's inside. These black rectangular shaped boxes have wheels it's weird." Sehun peeks through the holes of the tape.

"I'm very curious to what those tapes contain, but I'll get the butter first." Jongin goes back to the kitchen for the meantime.

"Daddy Soo, you haven't answered my question yet." Sehun complains, so Kyungsoo gets up from the sofa and stretches out his palm.

"You'll see if you choose one of them then you'll see what are those boxes are for. Pick one." Kyungsoo tells their son and just as exactly Sehun hands him a tape out of the five, Jongin comes back.

"Here's your butter. I'll just set that up." The couple exchange items. Kyungsoo takes a slice of the butter cream once he sits back on the sofa and spreads it over the sliced fruits in his bowl.

"Daddy Ni, what is that box? Daddy Soo won't tell me what exactly that is." The little boy sits next to Kyungsoo stuffing fruits in his mouth and munching them quietly.

"It's a tape, Hunnie." Jongin tells soon as a video starts playing on the television. He sits right next to Kyungsoo and lets Sehun settle on his lap.

In the video, little Kyungsoo is dressed in a Snow White costume. His cheeks were caked with blush on and he stares at the camera with his wide pretty eyes.

"Baby, is that you?" Jongin asks, eyes glued at the television screen where little Kyungsoo is given a small basket to collect candies door to door.

Sehun covers his mouth as he giggles. "You look like a girl, Daddy even with your shaved head."

Just as Sehun said that, Seungsoo appears wearing a batman costume and puts a blonde hair wig on little Kyungsoo's head. Mrs. Do's giggles can be heard as well as her, "My son is so pretty. Aw."

There's a proud smile on Kyungsoo's face and as he finishes his bowl of fruits, he settles his palm over his belly and slowly caresses it. "Baby Sunmi, see Daddy there? He's so pretty in a dress. I hope you'll get my love for dresses too. I will surely dress you up a lot."

He takes a glance at Jongin for another reaction, but surprisingly, his husband is too quiet than usual.

Another thirty minutes passed and they finished watching the tapes. They were all about Kyungsoo in different dresses and costumes. He didn't just wear a Snow White costume, but there was also a time he attended a party that she wore a flower dress and a fedora. He even wore headbands with big ribbons on it, lips glossed over and cheeks brushed with blush-on. The other videos were during Christmas parties, Kyungsoo going to the mall, skating on ice wearing tights and lastly, the pool party where Kyungsoo wore a yellow swimsuit.

“Daddy Soo, why did we watch those videos of you in dresses?” Sehun sits next to him and stares at him with curious eyes.

“So baby Sunmi will love wearing dresses too like me. I want your sibling to inherit a lot from me. You got a lot from your Daddy Nini, so I want baby Sunmi to get lots from me too to be fair.” He glances at Jongin who’s still quiet even after putting the tapes back in the box haphazardly.

“But don’t all girls love dresses?”

“Sehunnie,” Kyungsoo brushes their son’s hair. “Girls love dresses, but I want baby Sunmi to love dresses more or equally as I do.”

“So whatever you’ll do, baby will do it too? So if you like eating a lot, baby will eat a lot too?”

Kyungsoo sighs inwardly. Sehun has too many questions, but he’s trying his best to answer them properly, though he really doesn’t know how he’ll make Sehun understand him.

“It’s hard to explain honey, but just pray that baby Sunmi is going to be healthy, okay?”

“Okay! I do wish baby is healthy and cute like me.” Sehun giggles before pressing a kiss on his cheek. “Daddy, I’m going to change!”

When Sehun disappeared to his room, Kyungsoo is about to go to the kitchen when Jongin blocks his way with his arms folded.

“So when do you plan to tell me that you have those kind of videos?” It was a stern question. Kyungsoo covers the box and plans to check the scrapbooks next later.

“Are you upset you just saw them today?” Kyungsoo rubs his hand on his belly in circles. There’s a pout on his face as Jongin stares him down.

“What else are you hiding from me, Kyungsoo? I thought I already know everything about you.”

That made Kyungsoo snap. He scoffs. “Just because you just saw those videos today, you think I’m still hiding something from you?”

“Well who knows? You never told me you wore dresses when you were a kid when we were still dating and when we were engaged.”

“But you already know that I love wearing dresses, Jongin. Isn’t that enough?” His heart slams against his ribcage too fast and too loud for his ears. He grips the ceramic bowl tightly and stomps off to the kitchen to put it in the sink before he throws it on the floor.

When he turns around, Jongin continues, “What else were you hiding from me? That you had a boyfriend when you were 5?”

He tries to be calm. He didn’t expect this to happen. What he expects more if for Jongin to baby him and kiss him for being so pretty and cute when he was still a child. Not like this when Jongin is accusing him of something inexistent.

“Jongin,” his nose flares, his thick brows furrow as he glares at his husband. “You’re fucking stupid.”

With that said, he stomps to their shared bedroom and slams the door hard.

Kyungsoo can’t believe that that just had happened.

 

-

 

Kyungsoo is not mad. He’s just upset. During dinner he refuses to talk with Jongin and Sehun looks so lost watching the two of them, so when Jongin was washing the dishes because he doesn’t feel like cleaning, he goes inside Sehun’s room and hugs him.

“Are you and daddy Nini, okay?” Sehun hugs his waist loosely. He kisses their son’s head affectionately.

“I’m just upset. You don’t have to worry, okay? Sorry if daddies are not getting along for now.” He assures and Sehun nods. Hopefully, he understands.

“Let me sing you to sleep,” he tucks Sehun on his bed, brushes his hair and kisses his forehead before singing a lullaby to him.

Sehun watches him intently as he sings with all his heart, but as he reaches the bridge of the song, the little boy flutters his eyes closed until they are fully shut. Soon as Sehun’s thin lips parted a little, that’s the sign the boy has fully succumbed to sleep.

“Love you, Hunnie. Daddies love you. So much.” Again, he lands a kiss on the boy’s forehead before slipping out of the room.

When the door closes, he hears his husband laughing inside his office in their house. He’s not sure if his husband is talking with someone important for his work or a friend.

But he has some plans to do, rather than to eavesdrop to his husband’s conversation with someone unknown.

He’s upset, yes. But Jongin hasn’t done anything to forgive him much as well talk to him about their mini problem.

It doesn’t take ten minutes for Kyungsoo to pack everything he needs. Because Jongin doesn’t seem like he’d do something, then Kyungsoo will have to do it. Kissing Sehun’s forehead and cheek again, he mumbles, “Sleep tight, honey. Daddy just needs some fresh air.”

He takes a peek inside Jongin’s office room and pouts because his husband is busy yet again. Too busy to coax him and ask for forgiveness. But he’s too busy with work and whatever runs in his mind because he’s too busy to care that he just had an argument with him late that afternoon.

So he leaves.

 

-

 

The client was too talkative that Jongin has to suffer listening to his life story and lame jokes. All he has to do is tell him the details of the property they’re selling and as a broker he has to make negotiations, but the client decided to call at night and it has been half an hour when their conversation ended.

He makes his way to their bedroom, knowing that Sehun is finally asleep.

But at last, he'll be able to say sorry to Kyungsoo for over reacting earlier

The truth is he's just upset that Kyungsoo didn't show those cute videos of him before. Not when they were still in college, not until they were engaged. But he is on the wrong for accusing Kyungsoo of hiding things from him still. He shouldn't have said those vile words to him, especially knowing that Kyungsoo can be sensitive at times. He surely did strike a chord that has had Kyungsoo ignoring him for the entire dinner.

Stepping inside their room, he's adamant to apologize to his pregnant husband and make up for the lost time they had. He has been busy lately that sometimes he spends more time on the phone when he gets home, instead giving more time to Kyungsoo.

He's glad that Kyungsoo has been very understanding to him, still giving him kisses and massages when he gets on bed even though he'd fall asleep eventually before he can say his gratitude for the massage.

 

In return, whenever Kyungsoo craves for something, he would get it for him even if there are times Kyungsoo wakes up in the wee hours of the night to eat and ask for something that they don't have. It's rare and for four months it only happened twice where Kyungsoo craved for some pizza which ended up for Jongin to make pizza on his own because it was 2 A.M. when Kyungsoo asked for it and there was no pizza parlour that was open during those hours. Since Jongin can set a fire in the kitchen if not supervised, Kyungsoo helped him that time. The second time it happened, Kyungsoo was craving for some peaches, Jongin drove to the night market just to buy a kilo. Thinking about those events makes him smile, because even if Kyungsoo can be impatient and demanding most of the time, he still finds him cute. He has received too many slaps on his chest and on his arm, but the pain is bearable especially because Kyungsoo kisses them right after.

Kyungsoo has been good and understanding husband to him. He feels sad because he has failed to return the favor.

However, once he steps inside the room, Kyungsoo isn't around.

"Kyungsoo?" He checks the bathroom next. Still, no Kyungsoo. By this time Kyungsoo should be in bed by now on his phone watching either movies or make-up tutorials on Youtube.

He checks Sehun's room next, expecting his pregnant husband sleeping next to their son, but when he doesn't see him there and after he presses a kiss on the tip of Sehun's nose, that's when he got more worried.

He looks around the whole house for Kyungsoo, but still he's nowhere in sight. The next thing he does, he calls Kyungsoo's phone. Hoping he'll respond this time, the call doesn't reach.

He goes back to their bedroom and flings their shared cabinet open. Nothing is out of place, Kyungsoo's shirts and treasured dresses are still inside--except for the black backpack his husband would always use whenever they go on hiking together before.

Now in a state of panic, Jongin runs his fingers through his hair, spitting out expletives. With shaky hands, he dials Chanyeol and Sehun's house number.

Instead of feeling guilty for disturbing them late that night, the eagerness in him to find Kyungsoo is stronger. He can't just leave Sehun unattended and the only people he trusts in their place is their neighbor next door Chanyeol.

"Hello?" Chanyeol's greeting.

"Chanyeol, I need your help."

"Go on, what's the problem?"

"Kyungsoo left!! Can you please stay here for the meantime to look after Sehun? I have to look for Kyungsoo."

"Okay, man. I'll be there in five."

"Thank you."

He hangs up the phone and paces back and forth while he contemplates whether to bother his in-laws or not. But he decides not to because this is his and Kyungsoo's mess that only the two of them can solve.

His thoughts were interrupted when he hears the doorbell ring. He brisk walks towards the door and welcomes Chanyeol inside.

Quickly, he grabs his keys. "Sehun is in his room sleeping." He dials Kyungsoo's number to call him again, but it won't still reach. He texts him, but they are all left unanswered.

"Did you have a fight?" Their neighbor asks. Jongin switches the tv on for him.

"It's my fault." His voice is full of remorse. "I have to find him. It's late and his pregnant. Thank you, bro." He nods at Chanyeol as a signal and leaves immediately. He gets inside the car and drives off in hopes that Kyungsoo is just somewhere safe.

 

-

 

People come and go at the waiting shed and Kyungsoo is getting bored. He lays his palm flat on his tummy and pouts, "Aish, Sunmi-ah, I think your Daddy Nini is still busy with his client." He whimpers. "What do we do now? We even left your big brother. My Sehunnie, I hope he sleeps well tonight. I feel bad because we left him."

Every time a car passes by them, Kyungsoo can't help but hope it's Jongin, but for the past twenty minutes or so, Jongin never arrived.

His phone is on airplane mode and he doesn't have the heart to turn it off. He wants Jongin to pick him up personally and bring him back home.

Sighing, he opens his bag and brings out a bag of fish crackers. Kyungsoo is wearing a big blue shirt and jogging pants making him look so younger than his twenty-seven year old self.  He opens the bag of chips with his small scissors that he brought along and starts munching on a fish cracker. He doesn't mind the crumbs that fall on his shirt. His short legs are dangling in air as his feet can't reach the ground and he still eyes the cars that pass for Jongin.

"It's getting chilly, Sunmi-ah. If only we have Sehun with us we can just stay at mom's place for awhile. But we can't just leave baby Sehunnie." He mumbles under his breath and stares at his tummy before eating again.

The crunching of fish crackers fills the silence and he checks every second whether Jongin is calling or not, but he remembers that he set his phone on airplane mode so he looks for a saved movie in his phone to watch it instead while eating.

Another twenty minutes passed and he's munching chips now. A moment later, he's eating biscuits and next, just when he's about to pop a lollipop in his mouth a car pulls up and Jongin gets off frantically.

"What are you doing here?" His distressed question. "You're planning to leave me and Sehun?" Jongin has his hand on his hip and the other one tugs on his hair in frustration.

Kyungsoo takes the lollipop in his mouth and sucks on it before turning away and rolling his eyes.

He pulls out a bottle of water from his bag after and burps.

"Let's go home, Soo." Jongin pleads. His voice is resigned. He picks up the backpack and hoists it over his shoulder.

Kyungsoo resumes the movie on his phone and watches silently.

Jongin sighs and sits next to him and Kyungsoo can feel the intense stare his husband bores on him.

"I'm sorry," Jongin says suddenly. Kyungsoo almost dropped his phone, but he's glad he has calmed himself despite the thunder in his chest. He quickly softens from the apology.

Besides, he doesn't intend to make this more problematic and make their issue worse.

However, he doesn't give Jongin a response as he pulls out the cherry flavored lollipop from his mouth. The candy makes his lips redder and fuller from its tint.

"I'm really sorry for the things I've said. I was just surprised you had those videos that after all this time you decided to show it just now." Jongin stops and breathes. Kyungsoo bites on the lollipop soundly. He chews on it as he stares at his husband without showing an ounce of reaction. "I didn't mean to say those words. I was overthinking earlier that what if you're still hiding things from me? But that was so stupid of me to think about. I shouldn't have reacted that way. I got scared and worried. You were a mystery to me ever since we met Kyungsoo, and I was hoping I have already unveiled everything about you, but I guess not yet."

He stops the movie and holds it firmly.

"You already did." Kyungsoo interrupts and grabs the bag from Jongin and opens it to get a bag of crispy fries. He opens it with his small scissors and adds, "If only those tapes were not left in States then I would have already shown them to you. But I told you before didn't I? I love wearing dresses. I love dressing up. It just turned out that you haven't seen those videos yet, but you already know the fact that I'm the type of guy who loves dresses and make-up." He munches on his crispy fries as he shoves one after another in his mouth. He stares at the empty road. "You already know everything, Jongin."

"Soo, that bag..." Jongin's face crumples in curiosity as he eyes the backpack.

"What?" Kyungsoo throws him a brief look before dusting the crumbs off his shirt.

"You packed food?" Jongin's surprised question.

"What do you expect me to pack besides food?"

"I thought you got clothes with you too. But, you really only packed food? You plan to run away from me with only food in your bag? Are you for real?"

"Do you think I'm going to leave you for real?"

"Well, aren't you?"

Kyungsoo pouts, picks a crispy fry and pokes it in between Jongin's lips, urging him to eat it. In return, Jongin takes it in his mouth. "I just want you to notice me because you are too busy with your client I want you to notice me and ask for apology for hurting my feelings."

Jongin's gaze drops on the ground. "I'm sorry."

"I want to watch those videos again because I want our baby Sunmi to get my adoration in wearing dresses too." He munches on his crispy fries again. "Since Sehun got your love in reading and your sleepiness, this time, I want Sunmi to get something from me--" he trails off and gasps, unable to continue his explanation, remembering their eldest son. "Jagi, you left Sehunnie alone??"

"Of course not!" Jongin defends and there is a pout on his face. "I asked Chanyeol to look for him for awhile, but Soo, do you plan on leaving me or not?"

"Why would I leave you? I'm not planning to leave you." He fiddles the foil with his fingers and pouts. "I just want your attention. I thought you wouldn't say sorry to me so I planned to go out without telling you so you’d look out for me and realize your mistake for accusing me for something I am not."

"I'm really sorry," Jongin drapes his arm around Kyungsoo's shoulders and pulls him close. "I took too long talking with my client but I was about to say sorry too, but I found you nowhere. I got very worried, Soo."

Kyungsoo leans on his shoulder and eats. "I'm okay now. I'm just waiting for you to pick me up here." He fumbles on his phone and shows Jongin that he set the phone on airplane mode. "Because I want you to look for me. If I answer your call you might yell at me."

"I would yell of course because I'm worried." A kiss is pressed on the crown of his head and Jongin burrows his face on the lump of hair that smells of mint. "Are we okay, now?"

Kyungsoo scoots farther away and empties his crispy fries. He balls up the foil and shoves it in one of the random pockets of the bag.

"I'm still upset, but you're forgiven." He takes a sip of his bottle of water, but fishes out a carton of apple juice next, pops the straw in it and takes a sip.

Jongin smiles nonetheless and picks up the bag. He gets up and offers his hand to Kyungsoo. "Shall we go home now princess?"

Kyungsoo swings his legs mid-air while sipping his drink. He glances back and forth at Jongin's hand and the car. In resignation, after a minute of deliberation, he smirks and sticks out his tongue at his husband before getting inside the car. He doesn't miss the amused smile on his husband's face and he can't help but smile to himself too while caressing his baby bump.

"Sunmi-ah, your daddy nini can be stupid at times, but he's the sappiest man that I can never get mad at for long."

Jongin slams the door close as he settles inside.

"Kyungsoo?"

The pregnant man refuses to turn his head at him as he bites on the tip of his straw instead. "What?"

"You're the prettiest."

Kyungsoo's head snaps at his direction and smiles. "I know. I heard that a lot from you."

Then a kiss on his cheek. He felt like there's fire setting on his cheeks from the contact.

"I'll make it up to you, Soo."

"And Sunmi?"

Jongin starts the car. There's a broad grin covering his face as he drives away. "Sunmi, huh?"

"Because our baby is a girl." Kyungsoo is very convinced, but Jongin just laughs at him, yet agrees.

"I'll make it up with you and Sunmi. What food would you like to have for tomorrow?"

Jongin really does know how to comfort his heart. Just food and he's solved.

“Give me all the food that exists by tomorrow and you’ll be completely forgiven.”

There’s a smirk on his lips. It’s daunting.

 

-

 

Another four months passed and Kyungsoo has grown bigger.

 

Unlike the previous four months when Jongin was too busy with work, now, Jongin is too clingy that there is a time Kyungsoo thinks his husband is being too much. But once their baby kicks and Jongin and Sehun would feel up his baby bump, his heart swells in joy from the sight.

It has been a week too since they started calling their baby, Sunmi and Kyungsoo can't help but feel happier.

"Daddy, can we buy a new toy too?" Sehun settles at the back seat comfortably while Jongin drives carefully to the mall.

Kyungsoo insisted on going to the mall to buy a baby dress for their baby Sunmi, though, they already bought a lot two months ago.

"What toy do you want baby Sehunnie?" Kyungsoo asks while eating slices of Fuji apples using a fork.

"Just the box toy," he hums, thinking. "I forgot what is it called but it's like a puzzle where you'd twist it and match colors."

"Ah a Rubik's cube," Jongin fills in the blank for their son. They enter the parking lot and pulled up when he found a parking space.

"I want to play that! So can we buy one daddy?" Sehun's perky question as he hops off the car when Jongin opens the door for him.

"Of course, but we have to be quick."

Kyungsoo stands with his hands on his hips. “J-Jagi, I think I can’t walk that far. Can you and Sehun just buy the toy and just buy me a box of pizza or anything greasy?”

Immediately, Jongin is right beside Kyungsoo and opens the car door for him.  “We can just go home if you want.”

“No. Just buy Sehunnie his Rubik’s cube.”

“What about the dress you want to buy for Sunmi?” Jongin brushes Kyungsoo’s hair before pressing a kiss on his forehead.

“I’ll just order online, I guess.”

“Daddy Soo? Are you okay?” Sehun asks then reaches out to hug Kyungsoo. He gets a kiss on the cheek.

“Daddy is okay. Go now and buy your new toy. Buy your French fries too if you want or waffles or anything you want to eat, honey.”

“Okay. Thank you, Daddy. Wait for us.” Sehun pouts and holds Jongin’s hand.

“Call me when you need anything or if anything happens, Soo.”

“I’ll be fine with food. Don’t worry.” He brings out a round Tupperware of gummy worms and starts eating one. He ushers the two to go.

 

-

 

One hour later after they got home from the mall, Kyungsoo is almost done with his pizza. He ate three slices of pizza and he walks sluggishly towards the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Sehun is in the living room with Jongin. They’re both watching YouTube videos on how to solve the Rubik’s cube. They’re both adamant to solve the puzzle and Kyungsoo has no interest to figure that out so he was just busy watching make-up tutorials on Youtube while eating his pizza.

After finishing his glass of water, the door bell rings.

Later on, he hears different voices and there’s no mistake that his mom and dad and Jongin’s parents has taken a visit at their household unexpectedly.

Walking back to the living room while supporting his back with one hand while the other is on his bump, his mom and his mother-in-law perk up when they saw him.

“Kyungsoo!” His mom showers him with kisses and he blushes. He’s twenty-seven years old and still, his mom treats him like twelve.

“Mom, you miss me too much.” He tells then smiles at his mother-in-law. “It’s been a while, mommy number two.” It’s how he calls Jongin’s mother who pinches his cheek in return.

“You’re still lovely, Kyungsoo. Sit down, I brought you some dresses.”

His face lit up from the mention of new dresses and so he sits carefully, but greets his dad and his father-in-law next who are all busy with Sehun and trying to figure out how to solve the Rubik’s cube.

“Look at these,” Mrs. Kim hands him three paper bags while his mom suddenly puts a headband with a yellow ribbon on top of his head.

“Mom, what’s the headband for?” Kyungsoo pouts and then he puffs his cheeks.

“I miss dressing up my baby. Aigoo, I do hope it’s a girl this time, Kyungsoo. I can’t sleep at night thinking of what’s the gender of my next grandchild. Are you so sure that it’s a girl? You really don’t want to have your sonogram to know the gender of the baby?”

Kyungsoo brings out the contents of the paper bags. “These are so pretty! I love laces!” He tells as he drapes the cottony pink, the yellow and baby blue dresses on top of him. “Thank you, mom.” He tells Mrs. Kim, as he folds the dress and turns to his own mom.

“Welcome, Soo.”

He sets the dresses aside for the meantime.

 “I’m sure it’s a girl. I dreamt about it. Sehun did too and I’m naming the baby, Sunmi.” He says stubbornly. His mom has been telling him to have a sonogram, but he rejects the idea as he wants to surprise himself too, though, he’s a hundred percent sure, they’re having a girl this time.

His mom sighs and fixes the headband on his head. “Just a month away and we’ll know the real gender of the baby.”

“It’s a girl, mom.”

Mrs. Kim giggles beside him. “Whatever the gender is, I’m sure he or she would be as lovely as Kyungsoo.”

“Mom! It’s a girl, I swear!” He insists and Mrs. Kim just laughs at him and his mom pinches his cheek.

That night, they had dinner together and even watched the videos of Kyungsoo when he was still a kid in dresses.

Jongin presses his lips closer to his ear and whispers, “I can’t wait to make baby number three with you soon.”

He elbows his husband and says, “Not yet, Mr. Kim. Calm your dick.”

 

-

 

It’s a rainy afternoon and it is Sunday when Jongin and Sehun are reading a book in their room when Kyungsoo yells, “Jongin!!! Call the fucking ambulance Sunmi is coming!!”

In a flash, Jongin arrives at the kitchen where Kyungsoo is. He has his phone in his hand and Sehun stares at them not knowing what to do.

“D-Dad, is Daddy Soo okay?” He’s teary eyed and Jongin is keeping his calm as he dials the emergency hotline.

“He’s fine.  Go to your room, Sehun.”

Sehun obeys, but not forgetting to take a glimpse of Kyungsoo groaning in pain on the chair.

“Fuck!” Kyungsoo cusses. He’s breathing erratically and his face crumples in pain. “Can you just fucking drive me to the hospital—SHIT!”

Jongin coaxes him and grips his hand. “The ambulance is on its way—“

“No! Fucking bring me now! She’s co—nghh.”

The sound of the siren of an ambulance comes closer. He sweeps a kiss on Kyungsoo’s cheek before rushing to their room to get the bag which has all they will need once Kyungsoo is in labor.

A moment later, Chanyeol arrives once he sent him a text to look after Sehun for the meantime. Kyungsoo is brought inside the ambulance and Jongin ruffles Sehun’s hair and kisses his head.

“Daddies will be back with your new baby sister, okay?” “Take care, Daddy!” Sehun waves at him with a sad and worried face.

“Go now. I’ll take care of Sehun.” Chanyeol assures so Jongin gives him a nod before getting in the ambulance.

Kyungsoo doesn’t stop groaning in pain and he grips his hand all the way to the hospital. “You can do this, Soo.”

Compared before when Kyungsoo had Sehun, as from what he remembered, Kyungsoo isn’t in pain like this, so seeing  his husband in this state makes him more worried.

Soon as they arrived in the hospital, Kyungsoo is rushed to the emergency room. While waiting for Kyungsoo to safely deliver their second child, Jongin called their parents to tell them the news. He called his sisters and his brother-in-law as well.

When they arrived, they are all hoping that Kyungsoo is going to be okay.  They all noticed that Kyungsoo’s baby bump is bigger than normal, and so his mom and Mrs. Do went to the chapel first to pray over Kyungsoo’s safety.

“Why didn’t you insist him to have a sonogram, Jongin?” His sister Jinhee asks and he casts him a resigned gaze.

“He doesn’t want to. I can’t force him to do what he doesn’t want to do so I respected his decision not to have a sonogram.” Jongin confesses.

“My son is a stubborn child ever since he’s a kid.” Mr. Do brings up. He has a nostalgic smile on his face as he stares ahead. “I don’t like him wearing female dresses before. My wife and I have been arguing about it all the time, but Soonhee is as stubborn as Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo got it from her. But since Kyungsoo is having fun and enjoying dressing up, I learned to accept it too. Soonhee did want to have a daughter but we didn’t have one the reason she has been dressing up Kyungsoo all the time.”

Jongin smiles a little and wrings his hands on his lap. “I got mad at Kyungsoo when he showed me the videos just five months ago. He really is someone stubborn.”

“And cute.” Mr. Do adds with a small laughter.

Jongin doesn’t disagree. “And really pretty, Dad.”

Mr. Do gives him a pat on his back. “I thought nobody would accept his addiction on wearing dresses. But you did and I’m glad.”

Mr. Kim smiles at them and joins the conversation. “I raised you well, Jongin. I’m proud of you.”

Jina, his second eldest sister laughs and says, “You’re whipped, bro.”

Everyone laughs at that and Jongin rubs his nape sheepishly. “Very.”

 

-

 

Ten minutes later, Seungsoo arrives with Sehun. Sehun runs to Jongin and hugs him tight.

“Daddy, how’s Daddy Soo?” Sehun asks and climbs next to Jongin.

“He’s still inside.”

“With baby Sunmi?”

“Yeah, with baby Sunmi.” He ruffles Sehun’s hair when the door from the emergency room flings open and reveals a doctor who pulls down his face mask.

“Who is Kyungsoo-ssi’s husband?”

Jongin rises from his feet and Sehun clings to his grandpa.

“I’m the husband.”

“Please come inside.” The doctor says. With a nod, he steps inside the emergency room with the doctor and asks, “Is my husband okay?”

The doctor hands him a lab coat, face masks and a head dress. He wears them quick and follows the doctor who doesn’t answer him back. His heart beats fast as he follows the doctor to where Kyungsoo is.

And that’s when he sees it.

Besides the already crying baby that just came out from Kyungsoo and gets cleaned up quick in a stainless basin, another baby comes out from Kyungsoo and he can’t believe what he had just seen.

Two babies.

“T-Two? T-There are two?” He frantically asks, eyes wandering around and he gets a pat on the back by someone he doesn’t know if it’s the nurse or another doctor or an assistant. He can’t tell because he’s still in a state of shock.

The crying of the babies snaps him out from his reverie. When he approaches Kyungsoo looking groggy and tired from the labor, he sets his eyes at the two babies laid next to Kyungsoo.

“Fraternal twins, Mr. Kim. Congratulations.” The doctor says to him. Tears brim in his eyes as he gazes at the newly added member of his family with Kyungsoo.

“S-Soo, we got twins.” Tears fall from his eyes and he’s extremely happy from this blessing that they both got this time. He coos at the babies beside Kyungsoo and smiles behind his mask.

But once he pulls his mask down, he drops a kiss on Kyungsoo’s sweaty forehead and says, “I love you, Soo. You did great, love.”

Can’t take his eyes off the three angels he have inside, more tears roll down his cheeks as he mumbles promises of taking good care of them and loving them for life.

 

-

 

Kyungsoo wakes up from the noise he hears. He’s parched as well so he asks for water groggily.

“You okay, jagi?” Jongin helps him up to take a sip of water.

Afterwards, Kyungsoo rubs his eyes and pouts. “Where is my Sunmi?” He asks in a gruff voice while poring his eyes around and finds his mom and mother-in-law carrying babies.

“Sunmi is doing good.” Jongin sits next to him and kisses his cheek. Kyungsoo’s hospital gown is too large on him so it slips off his shoulder.

“So where is my Sunmi there?” Kyungsoo’s pout remains as he points at his mom and Mrs. Kim giggling together at him.

“You guess where Sunmi is there? Is my mom carrying her or is your mom who has Sunmi?” Jongin turns back to him, chuckling.

“So whose baby is the other one?”

Suddenly, the door opens and Sehun and Mr. Do steps inside with paper bags of food.

“Daddy Soo is awake!” Sehun runs to his bed and jumps up and down in glee. “Daddy! Daddy! Are you okay? Are you still in pain?”

Kyungsoo softens from the sight of Sehun so he spreads his arms and hugs him. He sways Sehun and pats his cheeks. “I’m okay. I’m still in pain, but I can bear it. Don’t worry too much, hm?”

“Okay. Just tell Daddy Nini if you’re in pain so the doctor will heal you.”

Kyungsoo grins. “I will. Eat now.”

Sehun goes back to his grandfathers for his food.

“So where is my baby Sunmi? Who is the other baby?” He scratches his nose and crosses his arms. He raises his brow at Jongin who still has a huge smile on his face, so he frowns. “What’s funny?”

“Go guess.” Jongin insists.

Looking at his mom and his mother-in-law who has the same smile that Jongin has given him—which is weird—he sets his eyes back and forth at them.

“Who has Sunmi, Kyungie?” His mom challenges, and so he picks Mrs. Kim.

“Mommy number two, I think you have Sunmi.” He points at her and Jongin laughs beside him for unknown reason. Even if his lower abdomen still hurts like a bitch, it doesn’t hinder him from giving his husband a light punch on the arm.

Mrs. Kim giggles and hands him the baby. A very cute one. The baby is awake and his eyes are the prettiest and his nose looks a lot like Jongin’s and his lips are really thin and pinkish Kyungsoo can’t help but coo at the cuteness.

“My baby Sunmi,” he sing songs and cradles it in his arms.

Sehun takes a huge bite of his hamburger as he gets closer to them. “That’s Jongsoo, not Sunmi.”

“Sehunnie, shhh.” Jongin reminds, pressing his forefinger over his lips, but Kyungsoo doesn’t let it pass as he snaps his head at Jongin.

“Yah. Whose baby is this? Who is Jongsoo?” His aggressive question that has everyone in the room laugh at him.

Seungsoo take a bite of his apple and says, “Can’t you still get it, brother?”

Mrs. Kim giggles and she’s obviously taking a video of the whole thing.  He looks very lost. “How am I going to get it when nobody tells me what’s what?” His wound from his lower abdomen hurts, but he bears with the pain. He’s still holding who Sehun called Jongsoo in his arms and stares at him. His heart bursts in joy just by looking at the baby who looks so much like Jongin.

“Jongin, just tell him.” Seungsoo commands and so Kyungsoo demands Jongin for an answer.

“Who is this Jongsoo?”

Jongin pinches his cheek and tells the truth, “He’s ours.”

“Jongin, tell it straight.”

“What? We didn’t have a girl?” Kyungsoo’s disappointment is palpable from his tone, but Jongin just chuckles and gets Jongsoo from him.

His mom hands him the other baby and smiles. “Kyungsoo, isn’t it still clear to you?”

Kyungsoo stares at the other baby he’s holding. He tries to spot the difference from Jongsoo, but he still can’t get it.

“Kyungsoo, we have twins. Fraternal twins. That’s Sunmi and this is Jongsoo. I named him after us, Soo. Do you understand now?” Jongin explains and Kyungsoo’s eyes widen in bewilderment. He couldn’t believe it. He didn’t expect to have twins this time. He glances back and forth at Jongsoo and Sunmi in his arms, then back at Jongin.

“You gave me twins?” He asks again, because he’s in disbelief. They got two additional kids--a boy and a girl. An unexpected gift of the year.

“No, we made twins together, Kyungsoo and before you ask me if this is real, oh hell yes, this is real and we got fraternal twins.”

Kyungsoo whimpers on the spot and sniffles as he gazes at the babies in his and Jongin’s arms. “So I’ll be dressing up two babies instead of one. Sorry baby Jongsoo. I thought you’re not ours. I love you baby Jongsoo. Of course, love you too Sunmi. I will teach you two how to dance Gashina soon. We’ll be a group.”

“Yah, are you planning to dress up Jongsoo with those kinds of clothes too?” It’s Jongin turn to sound incredulous.

“Gashina~ Gashina~” Sehun sings suddenly and does the gun pose. “Can I join the group too?”

“Sehunnie...” Jongin mumbles and Kyungsoo bumps his shoulder on Jongin’s.

“Yah, do you have a problem with that, jagiya?”

Can’t say no to Kyungsoo, Jongin shakes his head. Though, the truth is, he really doesn’t mind if Kyungsoo turns Jongsoo as his mini-him in the next few years. He thinks it’s going to be cute too. Just the thought of Kyungsoo teaching the kids the choreography of Gashina even if by the time the song is old, is going to be something fun to watch.

He can join them too. Besides, he’s a dancer back in his teenage years.

“Can I join the group too Ms. Gashina fan?”

“Buy us all lots of dresses first!”

“W-What?”

“Oh! And make-up too!”

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry i failed u


End file.
